Bachelor and Jealousy
by Cookiesarenummy
Summary: When Austin Moon stars on the hit T.V. show, The Bachelor, Ally begins to feel sorry for ever breaking up with him and starts to become addicated to the show. But will Ally soon become in love with her ex-husband? Drama, Romance, and etc...
1. News!

"Austin! You can't do that!" I say running out of the limo that had dropped me off by the garden.

"Ally?" Austin says turning his gaze towards me.

"Austin you can't do this. I still love you!"

_1 year earlier_

When Austin and Ally, the high school sweet hearts, got out of highschool that year Austin decided he wanted to start a new life with Ally. After a few months everything turned out horribly wrong. They fought and Austin would leave the house most of the time to hang around the bars.  
Finally Ally ended it, she gave up and they got a divorce. Then the went there separate ways.

Ally's P.O.V.

It was the summer of 2013 and I decided to see who was the new sucker for the T.V. show, The Bachelor. I was about to turn on the T.V. to see the new guy but as my finger hovered over the, ON, button my mom yelled my name.

"Ally!" she yelled.

"Coming mom," I replied and got up. After a few years of mom reaching the things in Africa she decided that she wanted to come home, she missed up to much and her heart began to ache, she had told us once she arrived home.

I ran out into the summer air of, Kentucky, and then I see mom over by the garden shed trying to pull something out. I heart grunting and then noises of metal scraping against the cement.

"Mom," I whined as I walked over to her.

"Just don't stand there, help me!" she said and I did as I was told.

She was trying to take out a lawn mower, or maybe a weed whacker? But it didn't matter. I pushed things out of the way for her and then while I was moving an old truck part I heard a _clunk _then a _thud. _I turned around to see mom on the grass and the mower rolling in the yard and then coming to a hault.I giggle and then my mom shoots me a look. "Oh, mom..." I whisper and smile.

I help her up and then she smiles weakly at me and then hugs me. "Oh, Ally. Where would I be without you? Maybe if you had a husband you wouldn't have to work so hard for me," she says but whispers the thing about the husband.

"Mom, I was already down that road and I don't want to go down it again," I say and then she sighs.

"Honey, that Austin boy can't ruin your life. Its been years since we last saw him...Its time to move on. Start a family. You know, I've always wanted grand children..." she trails off and then giggles.

"Yes, mom. I understand, but the right guy will come eventually..." I say and then smile.

"Oh, your right. But, a mother can dream, can't she?" she asks.

I laugh, "Yes, mom you can. I can't stop you from your dreams," I say and then she smiles.

"Why don't we make some tea and then we can see who is the new sucker for The Bachelor!" she says with a smile.

"Of course mom," I say and then walk inside so we can make some tea.

* * *

After we got done making tea, I decided that some left over coffee cake would go great with tea. So I pulled off two pieces and then set them down on a plate along with the tea. I set down the tea in the living room, then I sat down next to mom.

"Great, thank you sweetie. Also, just in time. The new season is starting with some more suckers to make fun of!" she said grinning.

"Don't get to excited," I say and then we both laugh.

The narrators voice came on. _The new season of the Bachelor is coming on right now! This year, the boy being the bachelor is...Austin Moon!_

I turned to my mom then back to the T.V. astonished. Then mom breaks the silence by saying, "This will be interesting..."

I laugh along with her but I can feel a slight choke in my throat, maybe because Austin finally has moved on but I haven't? I turn my attention back to the T.V. then Austin appears on the screen, he is also followed along by saying.

"I'm so physcied to be on here. I had a rough relationship a few years back but I'm totally over it!" he says, "I can't wait to meet the girl of my dreams!" he adds on his beachy blonde hair being flipped over to the side as usual.

"Ha! Like they'll actually fall for him, yeah right!" I laugh and then my mom looks over at me.

I look back at the T.V. the names of the girls appear along with their picture. All look descent except for this one girl. Her shirt closing near the bust and wavy black hair. Austin ought to pick her. Austin always fell for the to...overly obsessed pretty girls, well, that is besides me...

Then after thirty minutes into the show his first date is with the girl that looked over obsessed from earlier. They go to an ocean side and a romantic dinner is set up for them.

"How predicatable," I mumble.

They get to know each other for a few minutes. But Austin mainly shares his information about me. But not mentioning my name. The girl happens to be named, Hope Samual. She was born in Wisconsin and hidden behind all her two-facedness she just wants to become famous off of Austin.  
They are about to kiss and then I scream, "What!"  
Thats no good they kiss anyway and from here you can feel how intense Hope is kissing him, practically breaking his lips but he seems to enjoy it and then deepens it and then the episode ends. Then the narrator says: _Stay tuned for next weeks episode!_  
Then a few clips from scenes already shot appear. I start bawling my eyes out for some reason but I can't hold I run to my room and then slam the door. I don't like Austin but knowing that he might end up with that Hope chick, devistates me. He doesn't deserve a girl like her...


	2. Grocery Stores and Dez!

Ally's P.O.V.

After crying for about 30 minutes I get up and then walk into the kitchen and find my mom making chicken soup. I cock my head to the side and then walk over to her. Right when I open my mouth she begins to talk.

"Oh, sweetie. I was just going to bring you some soup..." she says pouring the steaming liquid and food into a bowl with a nice little soup spoon.

"Thanks mom," I say accepting the bowl and setting it down on the counter top and pull up a chair and sit down playing with the soup. I sigh and then start stirring the soup with my spoon and then my mother pats my back.

"Oh, hun...I thought you were over Austin," she says.

"I am. But I think a great amount of those girls will just use him..." I reply setting the spoon down on the napkin and then look up at her.

"Why don't you go. Convince him that he is being a stupid dummy and that he should just drop out of there and look for a nice girl," she replies.

"Mom...thats impossible. Even if I did go try to he would be out on a "date" with one of the girls," I say with anger boiling inside of me.

"Go there by surprise then. Visit him when he leasts expects it. Thats what I did with Lester," she says and then laughs.  
I smile and then it quickly fades away. He is probably out with Hope again. Kissing each other. I bet that what there whole date will be like...

"When ever you feel like stopping him, I'll be there. I'll help you get to him. Even though I hate him. I just want you to be happy...back to normal. I want back my daughter from a few hours ago.

"Oh, mom. I'm still the same but I'm a bit..." I say trying to figure out the word.

"Concerned," she supplies for me.

"Yeah, concerned. Even though he is my ex, I want the best for him," I say and then hug mom tightly.

After I finish my soup I go outside and help my mom with the lawn and help her gussy it all up. Dad will be coming home from the army in a few days from, Iraq. We recieved a call a month ago saying that dad got injuried and he wanted to come home to us. He realized that he missed his family and couldn't be gone another month.  
Some people might refer to him as a coward but he just has a big heart. He is a big 'ol teddy bear!  
After finishing the last touches to the yard I smile at my good work and then I go over by my mom.

"Dad will be proud of our hard work we put into this," I say and then she nods in agreement.

Its about 7:30 p.m. and then thats when the sun starts to set. I go inside and then change into my pajama's and then I make some peppermint tea before I sleep. Mom has already fell asleep, probably exhausted from working hard all day long. After drinking my tea I sit down and watch a bit of the late night news.

Just as I'm about to turn it off something catches my interest. Something about Austin Moon. I turn it up a little and then watch. The head line states: _Austin Moon's ex? Could she probably interfer with Austin Moon being on, The Bachelor?_

I scoff. What do I have to do with Austin. We went our own ways years ago. Never even talked since. I think, maybe Austin is just doing this for publicity... I shake my head, turn off the T.V. and then go to bed. Boy, can I not wait to see what happens next on, The Bachelor!

Next Morning

I wake up to the birds chirping and then smile as I strech in my bed. Then my mom comes and throws a pillow on my head ruining the peacefullness that just happened.

"Get up! I need you to go to the grocery store!" she says and then wacks me with a pillow.

"Alright, hold your horses! I need to get dressed if you mind!" I say and then I get up then she leaves the room.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans and then a nice flowy blue top to match with my dark jeans. Then to top it off, a pair of blue heels. I grab my purse and then the grocery list and go outside. Once I start the engine the car starts vibrating and then I shut my door. I pull out of the driveway and then I hear my mom yell, "Have a nice drive!"

I wave a simple wave and then I drive down our driveway and then head for the grocery store. Simply Grocery...Thats the name of the store. Who would name there store that? Its a good store to shop at but a better name would have suit it.

I pull into the parking lot and stop my car in a parking space. I turn off the car and then shut the door to the car. I straighten out my clothes. I walk inside grabbing a cart and then I set off to get my things. As I'm in one aisle, people start looking at me and then whispers flood the aisle.

"Um, its just corn flakes," I say putting the box back.

Then this one guy comes up to me, "Psh. The girl that Austin dated isn't even pretty!" then the aisle erupts laughing.

"What?" I ask then my mind traces back to last night about Austin saying something about me. "Wait. Him and I, we broke up years ago. Its nothing, really!" I say then my face starts to turn red from embarrassment.

I quickly go and grab the other things and then head for the check out with people looking at me weirdly.

"Its all his fault!" I mumble and then curse after it.

Then I feel this sudden tap on my shoulder making me turn around to see...Dez?

"Oh, hi Dez..." I say hope fading.

"Hi, Ally. I know I use to be Austin best friend but I regret it. He is just spreading rumors about us so he can get more publicity." Dez says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I hate him," I say and then hit myself in the leg.

"Don't you dare ven think about punishing youself for something a stupid guy is doing!" Dez says grabbing my hand.

I nod and then pay for my stuff I purchased and then throw them in the car. I turn around and see Dez. Then he frowns.

"If it makes you feel better...Austin said that I was a physco luntic...I mean I use to be but not anymore..." he trails off.

"I'm sorry Dez," I say hugging him.

He sighs, "Well, better get going Trish will have a cow if I'm not home soon," he says.

I kiss his cheek, in a friendly way. We do that all the time and it really doesn't affect the way I feel about him. Strict friends. I have Austin to worry about anyway...I wave good bye as he pulls out and then he disappears once he is out of the parking lot.

I need to find Austin. The fame is getting way into his head...


	3. Mistaking Names

**Okay. So I'm going to be skipping to the new episode! So...here is what had happened. Lester came back Ally adopted a new dog. Its a Daush hound, she named it Lochlan. Because her best friend, Lochlan, helped her pick him out! Also, Austin is spreading more rumorsbut not about his friends anymore...About him already knowing who he will pick... So, I shall continue! One Week Later...**

Ally's P.O.V.

Just a few more hours, Dawson...I tell myself as I walk Lochlan. I go up and then down the block pacing. Trying to comprehend what stupid thing that Austin has in store...  
Soon, Ally, soon I'll find out!

Once I return home I'm greeted by my dad sitting down at the counter eating soup.

"Hi there, sweetie!" Dad says smiling.

"Hi, daddy!" I say and then hug continues to eat and then he looks back up at me. "Oh, while I was out in the army camp training I met this one nice boy there, I thought he'd be perfect for you because you know..." He says trailing off.

I shake my head and then he frowns. "Dad...I-I just can't. I already got out of a nasty marrige and I don't want that to happen again..." I say and then put my hand on his shoulder.

He murmurs something and then I ask, "What?"

"So, I shouldn't have invited him here for dinner?" he says louder.

I look at him. Raging with anger! How could he do this! I want to watch Austin make more mistakes tonight and not have someone blabbing their mouth off! Then I look behind me and see my old friend from highschool. That was until he moved away to join the...army.  
Elliot...Instead of yelling I hug him tightly. He quickly wrap his strong arms around me and then hugs me back.

"I missed you so much!" I whisper in his ear.

He sqeezes me tighter and then I embrace him even more.

"Whoa, you guys just met and now yor hugging?" Dad says.

We pull apart from hugging and then I half smile. "Dad, this was my old highschool friend. Elliot. He moved in Freshman year to go to join the army..." I say.

"Oh..." my dad says trailing off.

I look over at my mom. All dulled up. I ask myself. Why would she be all dulled up for the T.V. show? Then I remember that she and dad are going out to dinner.

After they leave Elliot and I sit down and wait for The Bachelor to come on. I look at the clock. Two hours! I sigh and then Elliot turns towards me.

"Ally, there are plenty of things to do in two hours. Come on, why don't we play a game or something?" he suggests.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like...Twister!" he says all happy.

Not one of my favorites but I suppose I could play. I exhale heavily. "Fine," I say and then I grab the game from the closet. I set out the little mat thing and then I take out the spinny thing. I flick the stick and then it stops on left foot, green. I set my left foot on one of the greens and so does Elliot.

After fifteen minutes of twisting and turning of the game my arms finally give out and I topple ontop of Elliot. Chest, to chest. I laugh and so does he. I let my head lie on his chest and then I finally stop laughing and then begin to laugh again.

"That was so fun!" I say and then smile.

"Agreed!" he says.

I finally stop laughing and then I look at him. His short hair spiked up in the beginning of his hair, his brown eyes sparkling from the candle that my mom must've forgotten to blow out. I smile only a little. Thanks, gosh. If he wasn't my best friend...I'd be totally attracted to him. I help him up and then we go and watch The Bachelor together.  
It begins like the last time with the girls talking about how thet're all going to get into Austin's pants and stuff. Only two girls say that and the other girls then back away from them...

Austin's P.O.V.

I walk in the room whereing a tuxedo and my hair messy. I smile as all of the girls turn their attention to me.

"Austie!" Rachel says.

I don't pay attention to anyone of them. I just walk over to Jacinda who recieved the invite to the picnic by the waterfall. She looks stunning and her hair is in a messy blonde bun. Her freckles splattered all over her face. Her blue eyes. She is perfect. I grab her hand and then I walk her out to the limo and jump in too.

"You look stunning!" I say.

"Why think you," she says blushing.

"I never intended to meet such a beautiful girl. As beautiful as you, you know!" I say and the cheeseness for the viewers. I do like Jacinda, very much. But the audience as to have hold of something...

"Thanks," she says blushing like crazy now.

We make it to the waterfall place with the picnic all set up. We sit down next to each other and then she nudges me.

"I want you to know something..." she says.

"What is that?" I ask then she smiles.

"I love you, Austin," she says then smiles weakly.

"I love you too, Ally..."


	4. Memories

Ally's P.O.V.

I look at Elliot then back at the screen. I pause it and then rewind it and then watch him say it over and over again. After rewinding it for what seems to be the fifith time Elliot snatches the remote from me and pauses it. I stare blankly at the screen. At Austin. My heart seems like it skipped a beat and then I turn my attention back to Elliot.

"Did he just say that he loves me?" I asks blushing.

"I don't know. He could've gotton confused with the names?" he suggests.

"No, he couldn't have. Well, maybe. Not like I care! Psh!" I say throwing my hands in the air, "Even though we were married and all. But you know. Maybe not. Even if I still am attracted to him its not like I still have a chance with him!" I quickly add.

"Didn't really ask for an explination but okay..." he says resuming the show.

After he says that an error says on the screen. _Sorry, but this show has been cut off for now please enjoy this short clip of aTom and Jerry episode as we try to get everything sorted..._

Then Tom and Jerry appears on the screen. I blush only a little and then smile. Wait, why should I even be happy or flattered by this? I already got out of a marriage with him. But maybe he's changed? No! I shouldn't be thinking like this!

"Your attracted to him, aren't you?" Elliot says out of no where.

"What! No!" I say my voice high.

He smirks. "You still like Austin!" he says.

"No!" I say.

"Com'on. You like him. It really doesn't matter at all because it is inpossible to confront him and you guys could never be together..." he says.

"Your right. Its not like I'll ever be able to tell him..." I trail off.

"Yes! You admitted it. Also, they are coming to Kentucky for the family meeting thing some time in a week or two. You could possibly meet him somewhere," he shrugs.

"I told you I didn't like him!" I spit at him.

"Well, you just admitted it a few seconds ago..." he laughs.

"Shut up!" I say punching him in the arm.

Well, The Bachelor never did come back on but after a few episodes of Tom and Jerry they announceed that there will be an interview on Austin Moon. Probably because he said that he loved me and what not. I ask Elliot if he'll stay for that and he agreed.

"Dude, he is so screwed!" I say laughing, "This could like ruin his famous reputation!"

"It probably did already!" he laughs.

"Well...He would've been off of The Bachelor and wouldn't be interviewed. So, no...He is still famous..." I say.

"Poop!" Elliot says child like. I laugh and then he laughs with me.

"Oh my gosh! Its so good to have you back! Did you know that Trish and Dez got married!" I say still shocked.

"Really! Wow, I never thought that would actually happen!" he says astonished.

"Also, Dez is normal! I miss the old Dez...making up funny jokes and saying random things at random times!" I say.

"I guess I'll miss that too..." he trails off and then frowns.

Hmmmm. I look at my watch, two more hours. "Well, two more hours. What now? Oh, wait! I know!" I say running to my bedroom and pulling out slips of papers from a few years back when Austin and I were still together.  
I run back to Elliot and then I pull out my piano. He comes over curious and then I begin to play.

_Well, we go back so far,_  
_swingin in your back yard,_  
_all the things that we used to do_  
_We were cool back in high school_  
_ooh I really liked you,_  
_must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on runnin_  
_in and out of my mind._  
_As the years they'll roll by,_  
_Baby, now I know why_  
_I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_  
_love it when you hold me,_  
_never find a love like this._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_now I'll never be lonely,_  
_look at what you've shown me,_  
_never find a love like this_

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_  
_you keep callin me back to your heart._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_I'm so glad you found me,_  
_wrap you all around me,_  
_never find a love like this._

_All the guys tried to take me,_  
_you're the one who saved me,_  
_I feel like I owe you my life._  
_And as strange as it may seem,_  
_I'll go if you take me_  
_I'm willing to sacrifice._

_That's why you keep on runnin_  
_in and out of my mind._  
_As the years, they'll roll by,_  
_it's not hard to know why_  
_I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_  
_love it when you hold me,_  
_never find a love like this._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_now I'll never be lonely,_  
_look at what you've shown me,_  
_never find a love like this._

_Cause this life tried to keep us apart,_  
_you keep calling me back to your heart._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_I'm so glad you found me,_  
_wrap you all around me,_  
_never find a love like this._

_May never find a love, love, love a love like this,_  
_that still make me think about my middle school kiss._  
_I sit here in this chair and I wish_  
_for you not to leave me now._  
_My friends they always told me_  
_not to make you my wifey,_  
_man they was putting you down._  
_And now they see we rollin,_  
_me and you, we strollin,_  
_they don't wanna come around._

_Let me hear you say,_  
_you're the only one that knows me,_  
_love it when you hold me,_  
_never find a love like this._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_now I'll never be lonely,_  
_look at what you've shown me,_  
_never find a love like this._

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_  
_you keep callin me back to your heart._  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_I'm so glad you found me,_  
_wrap you all around me,_  
_never find a love like this,_

_Oh... Never find a love like this..._  
_When this life tried to keep us apart,_  
_you keep callin me back to your heart,_  
_Let me hear you say,_  
_Oh... Never find a love like this._  
_Oh... Never find a love like this_

I smile and then remember the day Austin and I made this song.

FLASH BACK!

"Austin! Do we really have to make this a fast song! Can't it be a slow romantic one?" I ask him.

"Fast is better. It makes it sound like it has meaning and that you remember the memories flowing instead if you did slow it would make you have to think..." he says and then sits next to me by the piano.

"Your right," I say feeling ashamed.

"Don't be down. You were the famous song writter. I didn't even know how to write a good song." he says and then kisses my cheek.

"I love you, Austin...Now and forever!" I say and then hug him.

"I love you too, Als...Now and forever..." he says softly.

END OF FLASHBACK!

He was right. The memories did flow all the way from his back, well after we became best friends in kindergarten...I begin to devolpe tears in my eyes and then Elliot hugs me.

"Ally, don't cry. Its okay." he says.

"No! No, its not. I can't face the fact that I still love Austin Moon! My ex-husband! Its over, I'll never be able to tell him! Ever!" I cry.

"Ally! I'm sure we can find a way. He is also coming here in a week or so to meet Jacinda's family. He is going to be going to the fancy resturant downtown and I'll go with you. Prentend to be your date and then he will notice and be jealous!" he says.

"I don't know. I don't want to ruin everything he has come to do!" I say.

"He already said he loves you so...I'm pretty sure he is screwed..." he trails off and then laughs.

"Well...okay," I say and then hug Elliot.


	5. Forever and Always

**Thanks, so much for reviewing! I love you all sooooo much! Sorta, sad right now :( Anyways, continues the next day...**

Ally's P.O.V.

I wake up in my bedroom, the sun pearing in through the window shades. I blink and then look over the side of my bed. On the floor I see Elliot. Must've crashed on the floor after watching the interview. I smile a tad then I close my eyes again. After a few seconds I hear Elliot yell. My eyes burst open and I see him still asleep but yelling.  
I kick him in the side and then he wakes up alarmed.

"What the crap!" he yells.

"You were yelling and I had to do something!" I said sarcastly.

He rolls his eyes and then jumps on my bed next to me. "Whoa, you...On the floor!" I say awkwardly.

Oh my gosh, Ally! Its not like I'm going to do anything!" he says deguisted.

"Just making sure..." I trail off acting stupid.

I get up and walk over to my closet and notice that I have my pajama's on...How'd that happen? I turn around and face Elliot.

"How did I get my pajamas on?" I ask.

"I don't know...Last night you must've been really tired because you just went into your bedroom and changed I guess." he said and then shruged.

I giggle and then I sit down next to him. He puts his hand over mine and then I look up at him.

"Hey, everythings going to be alright. You'll see him next week when they come to film and then everything will turn out perfect!" he says.

"What happens if everything doesn't turn out perfect. What happens if I screw everything up. What if he doesn't notice me..." I say everything turning to a 'What if' question.

"Don't worry about that. I have everything sorted out and I'll tell you the before he comes to film. Just look pretty and everything will be great." he says and then I blush. "I want to show you something..." he adds.

He grabs my hand and then takes me out to his car that is parked in our driveway. I don't even bother to ask and go change into my normal clothes. Turns out my pajamas are actually quiet warm and comfertable... I jump into the passenger seat and then he gets into the driver seat and starts the car.  
Mom and dad never did return from last night. The said they were thinking about going onto a vacation near Washington which is far from here.

"Where are we going?" I ask buckling my seat belt in.

"You'll see..." he says driving past the park.

I wait and wait until he finally starts slowing down and then drives up to my old house I use to live in when Austin and I were married. I remember the good times here. We actually never selpt in the same bed together. To me it just felt so...wrong. So I had my own room and so did Austin. I remember when my mom came over with a cake for our move in and then when I picked it up it fell on Austin's head.  
I smile at all the good times and then Elliot waves a hand infront of me.

"Wait, what? How did you find out about this place?" I ask curiously.

"Trish and Dez..." he says.

I'm confused now. "Wait, why would they tell you?" I ask.

"They wanted me to take you here," he replied.

I blush and then I go up to the front door and then I expect the door to be locked from the last time I was in here. Instead, it opens with ease. I look at Elliot who shrugs and then I walk inside with Elliot following behind me. I look around. Vivid memories coming back to life and then special things still in place.  
I small and then my eyes start to water. I start holding up things and then carefully setting them down in the orginal place.

The one thing I most want to see is...Austin's room... I head for his room and then see the sign he put on there when we moved in. "Austin loves Ally." I smile and then open the door. His room, a mess. Things still unorganized. I giggle and then move towards his bed and sit down on it gently. I let my hand feel the texture and then I pullit back quickly. I take his clothing and then start folding it as if he was returning to here one day.

Its really not like I'm trespassing, we actually still own the house and never put up for sale because we never had the time to. I remember always coming in here. Cleaning up his stuff and then setting down a note on his bed. I smile again and then I walk to his drawer. I open it and then I see a leather book. I open it and then look at his recent writing. Two years ago. I'm just about to read it and then I hear Elliot walking down the hallway I quickly snap the book shut and then he walks in.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Elliot asks.

"Sure does," I say looking at the book.

Elliot walks over to me and then sits down. He draws his finers to the book and then he looks at me. "This yours?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Austin's."

He moves his hand off of the book and I guess that means I should open it. I open the cover up, I turn back to the page and then I feel Elliot's hot breath on my neck and then I begin to read.

_Dear PANCAKES!_

_It has been about two months since Ally and I have gotten married! I love her! With all my heart. Except that she made me sleep in a different bed, in a diferent room because she said that she has to adjust to the fact that she married me! I personally think that she thinks that its wrong. I love Ally Moon with all my heart! Forever and Always._

_Austin Moon and Ally Moon..._

I trace the last part, our names. My use to be last name. But now...It's back to regular Dawson. It starts to smug and then I jerk back from the book. I close it and then I put it in his dresser.

Ally Moon, if only that name would last forever...and...always...


	6. Preperations!

**Continues two days after they had vistied the house...**

Ally's P.O.V.

_DREAM!_

_I wake up, roll over and then I see what looks like the fimilar blonde boy outside. I get and then for some reason I'm shorter. I look to a mirror and then notice I'm 12 years old again. Then Austin is too. I go outside quickly still in my pajamas and then I look at Austin and then he runs off._

_"Austin! Wait!" I yell running after him. The longer I run the more I age. Month by month until I'm the age I am right now, 20. Then Austin stops. I pant and then he smiles at me with his famous adorable smile. "Austin..." I say and then hug him._

_"Ally, I missed you. I still love you!" he says and then it goes form a hug to kiss and then after I pull away I see nothing but the morning air. One second we are kissing and then next he vanishes. I search fratiquly for him, but he is know where to be found. Then everything around me vanishes. Leaving me in a blank...white, unpopulated world..._

* * *

I wake up gasping for air and then I realize it was all a dream. A slightly perfect dream. I sigh and then get up, just to make sure I look in the mirror and check outside. Nothing but a slight drizzle of rain. I don't even bother to change, comfertable weather. I go out in the living room and then I remember that my parents are still going to be gone for a few days or a week. I decide to call Elliot and then after five minutes I hear a knock at the door. I open it up and, wow! Elliot!

"Elliot! You wouldn't believe how boring its been for the past two days without you!" I say and then hug him tightly.

"You wouldn't believe how my past two days have been! I had to attend my mom's book club. There were old ladies pinching my cheek and wanting to hug me!" he says creeped out still.

"Wow, that must've been...fun!" I say then he looks at me like an idiot or something. "What! Old people are soooo nice. I love them, they smell like biscuits and they look like big 'ol teddy bears!" I add.

He rolls his eyes and then sits down on the couch. I sit down next to him and then turn on the T.V. to see Tom and Jerry on. We decide to watch it and then after five minutes into I decide that I should practice on what I'll say to Austin in three days.

"So, um, what should we practice first?" Elliot says clearing his voice.

"Um, maybe, we can practice on the kiss, because I stink personally. I know what I'll talk about because you know I'll go with the flow. Its not like it'll effect our feelings for each other will it?" I ask.

"No, of course not. Um, so why don't we practice the kiss then?" he replies.

I nod and then I then I clear my throat and then I scoot closer to Elliot. I close my eyes and then within seconds are lips touch. We only brush our lips against eachother uncomfertably and then after a moment I close the little gap left between us and then we actually kiss. I smile throughout the kiss and then I end it by looking at the floor and then slightly giggling.

"You smiled didn't you!" Elliot demanded an anwser and then smiled.

"_Noooooo, _I did not!" I lie.

"Ally, I don't care if you enjoyed it. Thats how likeable and attractive I am!" he says and then smiles.

"Okay...maybe I did, but! Your only my best friend and nothing else. I have to get with Austin before anything else..." I say and then he smiles. "Um, I also wanted to know if you could, help me with a song?" I add on more shyly.

"Of course I will. Anything in mind for a song? Maybe a-" he begins but I quickly cut him off.

"I've made a song within the last two days." I say holding up my book.

"Well, let me hear you," he says.

I nod simply. I look at him, as long as I have his help...nothing will go wrong. I take a breath and then I look at my book and then begin to sing.

* * *

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on._  
_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near..._  
_Far..._  
_Wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more..._  
_You open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_  
_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near..._  
_Far..._  
_Wherever you are_  
_I believe that_  
_The heart does go on_  
_Once more..._  
_You open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here_  
_There's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that_  
_My heart will go on_  
_We'll stay_  
_Forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

* * *

Elliot smiles with pleasure and then I look at him filled with hope. "So..." I say.

"I loved it, Ally! That was amazing, he'll definiatly like it," he says and then I hug him.

"Thanks, I really appreaciate you being here for me. I love you so much...in a best friend sort of way!" I say.

"I love you too, in that way," he laughs.

After a minute or so I break the silence. "Want to make baskets?" I ask with hope.

"Would I!" he says and then we beginning weaving. "Remember when I said that your work was unbeweaveable!"

"Yes, I do. Then remember when we made the pillow cases when they were actually suppose to be T-shirts!" I ask.

"Sure, do! Even though that was ten years ago, I remember everything. I never forgot how you admitted I was your first crush," he sasy and then laughs at the end.

"Shut up. I have to admit, if I didn't know you, I be very attracted to you," I say and then blush a little. "But, you and I...never will happen," I add continuing to weave.

We laugh and then continue to weave baskets. I hope everything will turn out perfect just as Elliot says it will...

**Whoa! Wow! OW-OW! So the next chapter is when Ally meets Austin. But in order to see the amazingly awesome chapter I must get 2-5 reviews. I'm sorry for that but I feel like nobody seems to be found of my stories anymore :(  
~RebekathemagicalLlamacorn**


	7. THE KISS!

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews! I look foward to making more chapters! I just want you all to know that I love you all very soo much because you guys have been reading my story and reviewing! So, I love you all for that, Thanks! Also this might be a longer chapter, so make sure you have time to read this!  
~RebekathemagicalLlamacorn!**

Ally's P.O.V.

Today is the day. Finally has came. Been preparing for the past week and yet I'm shaking in my shoes. Everything seemed to go so quickly during the past week. I don't even dare to look at my watch, not wanting to know how much time I have before I have to be at the resturaunt. But, the eveing is coming and the morning is leaving and I suppose right now will be the right time to get ready and head on over.  
Trish had helped me pick out an...Ally Dawson dress. Not to...WOW, or not to...Bleh. Just pefeect. Its a brown comfertable cotton dress that goes just below my knees. Fit with a pair of brown heels then I put in black hoops. I smile brightly and then I walk over to the mirror.  
My hair looking perfect, with the beachy waves and then makeup that is not to much but light and to perfection.

"I did great," I say to myself.

After an hour or so of humming to myself while gussying up a little bit, I notice that if I leave now, I'll be fashionabley late. I smile a tad, but still a bit nervous. I grab the car keys and then I go outside to see Elliot. He was just looking over at the neighbors dog but when he heard the _click_ noise he turned around and look at me bewildered.

"Ally...you look, beautiful!" he said and then put one of those corsauge around my wrist. I blush and then he walks me to my car, opening the passenger seat for me. Then he loops around the car and goes into the drivers seat.  
I hand him my keys and then he starts the car then below my heels I can feel the hum of the car.

As soon as we pull out he clears his throat. "So, what are we going to do when we get there, Als." he asks.

"Don't worry just play along. If I do something that bewilders you like...compliment you just play along and then compliment me back," I say and then he nods understandly.

"Got it.," he says not taking his eyes off me while we stop at the stop sign. I blush, "I'm sorry, you just look so amazing. Trish knows what looks good," he adds.

I blush and then smile, "Oh, um, its okay. Thanks for playing along even though we're not there yet," I say and then laugh.

"Yeah, I was, um, playing along," he says laughing.

I tap the window as we past the lake, then the garden my friend tends. I smile, I really never took in any of thesse sightings before, I've really only been paying attention to the road and life. But I begin to drift off into day dreaming and then I feel a sudden tap on my shoulder.

"We're here," he says.

"Already?" I whisper to myself and then he opens the door for me. I step out and look at the sign. _Le Panem._

What an interesting name, considering we are in Kentucky and not in Frence or whatever that name comes from. Elliot grabs my hand and then I smile, great playing along! I intertwin are hands together and then I can see him blushing a little.

I go over to the door and then I try opening it and it won't open, I try harder, harder, then I try as hard as I can. Then I hear a rustling of wintery leaves and then people dressed in raggy clothes.

"You can't get through there, sweet pea," a tall boy says stepping out from behind the folige.

"What? Why not?" I ask turning my attention to the people coming out from behind the bushes.

He laughs and so does the rest, "Why! Because Austin Moon is in there, Bachelor guy. They only hire actors when they step out in public. You'll never get to go in there!" he finishes. "The names, Logan," he adds.

"Ally, this is Elliot," I say.

He sighs, "You better be going, don't want to get frostbite do 'ya?" he says smiling.

I sigh, "Your right. Elliot lets go..." I say and then I walk past the window slowly and see Austin there. I tap my finger against the window and then Austin perks hs head up and see me. I don't do anything but stare and then Elliot takes me from the window and puts me in the car.

"Did you see that!" I say excitedly but not to much.

"Austin...yeah," he says keeping his eyes on the road.

Somethings wrong with Elliot, he never acted...not like Elliot. I turn to the window and I can only see a bit of a dot left from the restraunt. I decide to speak.

"Elliot, whats wrong? You never acted like this before, even infront of me. Your usually all...happy," I say.

"Nothing," he shakes his head.

I nod, "If you ever want to tell me, I'm right here you know," I say.

He nods and then after a few minutes his says something, "Ally, why don't I drop you off at your old house and I'll drop this off at your current place," he offers.

I nod. He drops me off at the end of the road and then drives away with me waving good-bye. Thats never how Elliot is. He'd usually have talked to me for about five minutes and have a hard time leaving but...he didn't. I walk down the road, only a block left. I continue to walk and then I turn the corner and my house is the fifth one. I take all my time to walk down to my old house and once I finally reach it I sigh. My house, his house. Our house. I open the door and the fresh scent of what smells like, a waterfall, automatically hits my nose and then I turn on all the lights. I set down my stuff and then I head for the kitchen to look at all the stuff that is magnitized on the fridge. I turn on the light and then I see Austin!

I scream for only a moment not knowing who he was or what he was doing in my house! I squint and then I see him. The moon shining on his face. I clear my throat and stand up straight.

"Austin...aren't you suppose to be out with Jacinda?" I ask trying not to stare at him.

"Yeah, but I said I was feeling light headed and we're going to film tomorrow," he replies outting his hands in his pocket.

I nod, "So...you on the Bachelor. Ha, thats...fun," I say looking around the room.

"Not really. Every since I said your name by accident all of the girls have been keeping distance," he says with a shrug.

"You didn't mean that though," I say.

"I suppose not. So...I saw Elliot and you," he says winking.

"No! He is just my friend. Ever since you and I got, you know, divorced...I haven't really moved on, I mean not mourning over us, I mean, I've never dated since then. But mainly focusing on my job," I say.

Just inches apart from me is Austin. Years after divorced, he is here. Never thought the day would come. With the moon light peering through the window he looks...amazing. I wish I could kiss him, like we did when we got married, when we first moved in here, and are last good moment together. I smile a tad and then I sigh.

"Well, I suppose you should go get some rest. Tomorrow you'll have that date with Jacinda, don't want to look restless, do ya? I mean, I also should get going, I mean I have nothing important for tomorrow but I guess sleep is good for the body. Once, I saw this person who looked like a hobo but then-"

He leans in quickly and then before I know what just happened he is kissing me. It feels like it did, when we first ever kissed. I want this moment to last forever but, sadly it cannot. I pull away softly and then back away from him. I blush and then he pulls me into a hug.

"Ally...I have to go. But...it was nice to see you. Maybe someday along time, I will meet you again with my new wife or something," he says.

My heart suddenly drops and then I plaster a fake smile upon my face to make him happy. "Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you, um, yeah. The kiss, I regret that...probably against the rules for The Bachelor," I say, clearly lying to him.

He nods and then walks to the door. I run over to him and hug him once more, not wanting him to leave, to stay at my side and protect me, be what we use to be. But fate has changed for him and I. I release the hug and then plaster a smile on my face.

"So...this is it. I won't see you...ever," I say trying to keep my voice from sounding like I'm going to burst out crying.

"No..." he says obviously lying.

I nod my head, don't cry Ally, don't cry Ally. I continue to tell myself. He opens the door and then waves. I wave back to him. "Wait! Can I at least get your number so, we can at least socialize," I ask.

"Sure," he says handing me a blank piece of paper with his number on it.

"Um, thanks. Bye," I say and once he is down the driveway I slam the door and then I begin to cry what I was holding and feeling inside.

I hit my head againist the wall creating a dent and then I yell. "Why am I so stupid! I just let him walk away from me!"

I make my hands into fists and then begin to punch the wall. After making a hole in then I go on the couch and bury myself in the cushions. I'll never get to see him again. Kiss him once more, ruffle his hair, complain on how messy his room was.

After an hour of destruction I hear a knocking noise. Austin? I get up on open the door. Not Austin...Elliot. I frown and then I sit on the couch. I rub my eyes and find that mascara isn't running. Oh, I put on the water proof kind, I knew I was going to end up crying.

"What happened?" he asked looking at the whole in the wall.

"I let him slip right through my hands, Elliot! He's gone forever, its all my fault!" I say crying again.

"Ally, calm down. I have an idea. Everything will be okay," he replied.

"What, what is your plan then, Elliot!" I say in a meaner voice than I expected.

He sighs, "Well, since there is only four girls left, in two weeks he will be proposing to one of them, when the day comes for that you will stop that and you will tell Austin you like him. Everything will turn out peachy again," Elliot says but he sounds angry at the peachy part.

I nod my head and then I go to my old bedroom to go to bed...

Austin's P.O.V.

I can't believe I let to girl I love slip away from me. Everything is...ruined.

**Please don't be mad. They will end up all peachy! But there will be a few surprises will they make they're way to Austin! **


	8. Cliff Hanger

**Oh, My! I love you all so dearly. Thanks soo much for the reviews. I'm soo glad you all take time of the day to read my story :') I love you all so much! So, this is going to start the next day...**

Ally's P.O.V.

I could hear the birds chirping, the neighborsdog barking, and then honking of car horns. That didn't matter, I didn't matter. I'm so stupid, for letting him slip away, for letting just wander off and kiss more girls on the show. But Elliot is right, just a week or so...I'll tell him. Last night felt like all the other good times we had, the best actually. I smile at the thought and then I dig my nails into the bedding causing it to rip a little.  
It hurts to much to think about...Austin.

I get up and find Elliot in Austin's old room. I shrug and then I walk over to him. He looks sort attractive while he's sleeping. I smile and then I shake my head. I shake his arm and then he flutters his eyes open. He sits up after several fails to and then leans against the wall.

"Ally, what are you doing up so early," he says rubbing his head.

"Just...woke up, bedhead," I say pointing at his hair which is all messed up like...Austin's. I stop giggling and then I sigh.

"Aw man...Well, anyways. Sorry about what happened last night. But! We do have a plan!" he says aand then frowns.

Its strange, Elliot acting like this for days now. Him not talking about basket weaving anymore. I place my hand on his which makes him look up at me.

"Elliot...please, please, tell me whats wrong?" I begged giving him my sgnature puppy eyes.

He shakes his head, "Ally, if I tell you. It will ruin everything. Possibly our friendship," he says.

I get scared for a second. Did he murder someone! "You didn't murder," I say laughing.

"No, its just..." he says and mumbles something.

I cock my head and then lean closer to him to hear, "What?" I ask and then he frowns and looks up at me. He shakes his head, "Ally, I just can't tell you. Its not a good time to," he says looking away from me.

I nod my head understandly. I really want to know but I don't want to be rude at all. I get up but before I can he grabs my wrist and then brings his lips to mine. Gee, I don't why he is helping me practice, I never really asked. I just shrug it off. I play with his hair making it more messier reminding me of Austin and then I wince a little and then I pull back. I bite my lip and then he smiles.

Boys these days, just helping someone practice kissing unexpectaly. I blush and then he places his hand on mine.

"Gee, thanks for the practice," I say holding a thumbs up to him. He frowns. I get up and so does he, then we walk to the kitchen. I sit on the counter and then I look outside and see Austin walking down the sidewalk. I smile and then run to the door still in my pajamas and then I shout, Austin, the person turns to my door. Not, Austin... I shut the door in frustration and then my face turns red in anger.

"Ally, you okay," Elliot asks.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I say frowning.

I notice I'm still in my dress and I shrug it off. Then I fiddle with my bag. I remember Austin's number and then I smile at the number. I pull out my phone and then I text him: Hi.

I giggle and then Elliot looks at me. I smile a little, "Can we practice," I ask. You know I still need it because I did terrible with Austin. Everything has to be perfect. He nods simply and then he does his hair quickly and it ends up looking like Austins but a little spike near his front of his hair. I smile.

He pulls me closer to him and then dips me like we're dancing and then he kisses me. I should try my best. I wrap my arms around his neck relying on him to have me not fall. But as usall Elliot he stumbles and then he falls. He covers my head and then he ends up hitting the floor instead of me. I giggle and then I kiss him again.

I let my hands play with his hair and he keeps his hands on my cheeks. I feel like something inside is stirring and this was suppose to be all along.  
I quickly jerk back and then I sit up straight and then scoot off of Elliot. He sits up straight and then clears his throat.

"Ally...I have to tell you something. It's very important. I might ruin our friendship. I...

**DUN DUN DUN! Wait untill next chapter to see what he says! And oh my! I love all your reviews. They all inspired me. I love you guys all sooo much!**


	9. Song Writing

Ally's P.O.V.

_RECAP:_

_"Ally...I have to tell you something. It's very important. I might ruin our friendship. I..._

* * *

""Ally...I have to tell you something. It's very important. I might ruin our friendship. I...like you," he says.

I jump to my feet. Startled at what he said, I blink a few times and then I smile weakly. I stay calm a few seconds then all of a sudden hatred and electricity run through my veins.

"What! You think you can just say that you like me and everything will turn out peachy! I'm going through a crisis right now and you think you can, waltz in her and say that you like me!" I burst out yelling. I suddenly clap my hand over my mouth. "Oh, my. I'm sorry I didn't mean that," I add on guilt filling my insides.

"No, its okay. I never expected for you to like me anyways," he says.

"No, its true! I do like you, ever since we met at camp, I mean ever since you left I guess my feeling for you at highschool too faded away. I mean, I was sorta dating Austin at that time and I didn't really expect to be in love with two guys so I just chose one, I'm sorry but I didn't intend on-"

He leans forward, pressing his lips to mine and then when I saw Austin yesterday I remember him stopping my from talking by kissing me. I process things for about a moment or so and then I pull away.

"You talk to much, you know that," he says.

"Thats not the first time I've heard that," I say referring to Austin. I scrath the back of my neck nervously.

He grabs my hand and then I look up at him in the eye. I smile a little and then he smiles back. "Ally, I really like you, I do. But I think for now until you and Austin are together we shouldn't decuss any of this, I want you to be happy. I know Austin likes you, and you like him," he says and then I sigh.

"I'm sorry Elliot," I begin.

"No, I'm sorry for telling you that I like you with all of...this happening and all. But I promise you and Austin will be together before I can cream cheese when we get to the ceremony," he says and then puts his hand to my cheek and then I hold his hand againist my cheek and then sigh.

"Thanks, I really mean it. Why don't we...write a song?" I ask.

He nods, "I'd really like to do that," he says.

I quickly go into my old bedroom and pull out my portable eletric piano. I bring it into the living room and then set it up on its stands. I sit down next to Elliot and then I pull out my books. I have written in my book the past few days and was planning on writing another song for Austin, but I can make a new one.

"Just, um, join in whenever, okay," I say putting my hand on his and then I quickly jerk back.

"Okay," he nods.

* * *

_What in the world is this feeling that's come over me?__**  
****Elliot joins in...**  
Like the wind from a warm summer's breeze._  
_If I'm sleep don't wake me from this dream._  
_There's only one thing that I know that it can be. _

_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too. _  
_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._

_Out for so long I was sad 'cause I felt so alone._  
_Now you're here and the lonely is gone._  
_Now the Lord has completed my song._  
_He's answered my prayer, now my searching is through._

_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._  
_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._  
_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._  
_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._

_There was a time that I thought this couldn't be._  
_But the Lord saw fit to smile on me._

_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._  
_I'm in love with you and you in love with me too._

_I wanna thank you, Heavenly Father, for shining your light on me._  
_So glad you're mine. So glad you're mine. So glad you're mine._  
_I'm in love with you._

* * *

I smile at him, I never knew how amazing he sounded. I lean in closer to him and so does he, I close my eyes a little and then I jerk back just when our lips are about to touch.

"Um, I can't, you know. I mean you said," I say words spilling from my mouth.

"Your right," he says.

I nod. "Well, I have to get back to my parents," I say and then run out the door.

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

**I'm so sorry its not longer and way shorter than usual I have stuff for school. But I promise I'll post a longer chapter on Monday/Tuesday.**


	10. The Message

**I don't know guys. Do you think I should be finishing this up soon. By soon I mean like two/ three chapters soon? Or like should I try to do it longer? Comment please on what I should do.  
I'm continuing two hours after she left.**

Ally's P.O.V.

I've stayed in my room for the past two hours wondering. Who the boy is that I can't live without. I start drifting off to sleep and then I fall asleep lying on the floor.

_Dream!_

I wake up in a...dark place. Really dark, I can't see anything but a glow in the distance. I start following it and soon enough the glow becomes bigger and bigger and bigger! Then when I reach the end I see Austin and Elliot fighting near the edge of a cliff, off the cliff is a pool of lava, with pointy rocks.

"What are you doing?" I yell.

"Ally! Tell Elliot that you like me more," Austin says pushing Elliot to the side.

Elliot pushes him away, "No, Ally, tell him that you like me more," he says.

"I was your first husband, remember all the good times we shared together," Austin says smiling.

"Well, I'm her bestfriend, you ditched her for some girls that only want you for the fame, I've been her for her since you got on the dumb show," Elliot says.

I think, I can't! With them by a cliff, its to dangerous. All of a sudden I hear stumbling of feet and then I look back over to where Elliot and Austin were and I see them hanging from the side. I rush over and bend down. I can only save one and me, I have to choose who I cannot live without.  
Its true I love Austin to death and I also like Elliot too. I can't live without them both. Before I know it I'm lounging off the side of the cliff pull Elliot and Austin up and then falling to my death. I watch as they get tiny and yell for my name and when I look beside me I see a pointy rock and just before i hit it, I wake up.

_END_

I wake up with sweat dripping from my face and I quickly whisk it away, I can't live without them both. I just can't... I get up quickly putting on different clothing and then going to my parents living and finding a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Ally-pie,_

_Your father and I will be going to Montana for a few day, for a convention. I will be back soon. Also, that Austin boy left a message for you on the home phone._

_Love,  
Your moomy _

She has always spelled mommy like that, I don't know why but she just would, she tould me that I use to say it like that when I was younger. I don't think about that for to long and I race over to the phone pressing the message button.

"One new voicemail," the robotic voice said and then a beep comes on.

"Hi, Ally. I would like to meet up later, I really need to talk to you...face to face. So, I'll be at our old house at seven p.m. I'll see you then, bye," then it stops the voicemail.

I look over to the clock. Five p.m. I have an hour to get dressed and then head over there. Wait, but should I? I shake my head. Of course I should go, its Austin...

I get dressed and then start heading over there. On the way I remember the song we first made and then I decide I'm going to sing it to him. Before I knock I pull my hair up into a ponytail and then I knock. I hear an unlock and then the door opens. I see Austin. He was suppose to be gone, maybe they delayed, maybe they are taking some time off. I forget everything and hug Austin.

"Ally," he says.

I walk inside with him and then he sits on the couch and I sit next to him. "Ally. I wanted to sing you something that I made, while I was, um, on the T.V show. Also we are taking a week break because a few of the girls broke the leg," he says and then pulls out a slip of paper.

_Dreams, that's where I have to go  
To see your beautiful face anymore  
I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio  
Hope, hope there's a conversation  
We both admit we had it good  
But until then it's alienation, I know  
That much is understood  
And I realize_

If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you

Damn, damn girl, you do it well  
And I thought you were innocent  
Took this heart and put it through hell  
But still you're magnificent  
I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me  
I turn around and I'm back in the game  
Even better than the old me  
But I'm not even close without you

If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you

And if I had the chance to renew  
You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do  
I could get back on the right track  
But only if you'd be convinced  
So until then...  
_  
If you ask me how I'm doing  
I would say I'm doing just fine  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind  
But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth,  
No matter what I say I'm not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you  
Not over you _

He finishes the song and then I blush a little. Was this for his date on The Bachelor? Or for me? I swallow and then he clears his throat.

"Ally..."


	11. Locket

"Ally...I'm still not over you," he says.

I stand up, this is the least I'd expect out of Austin. This can ruin his career, well, him being on The Bachelor! I think for a while. Does this mean I have to choose now, the one I cannot live without. I love him, and I want us to be together again but...I can't do that to him.

"Well, I am," I say. I regret that, I'm not, but I don't want him to have a bad name around here. He looks confused and then smirks.

"Ally, I've read your songbook you left here. I know that you still like me," he says.

"Well, I've had a change of thought the last day. Besides, I, am, um, with...Elliot! Yes, Elliot," I say smiling. Great Ally another lie.

He looks at me, our eyes locked together and then I quickly look away. Does he know, does he know that I just want to keep him safe, that I don't want to ruin his life?

"Austin, I just want you to be safe, if I get back together with you again, you'll have a bad name around here! I'm sorry Austin, but I don't like you anymore. You should've came back and said so instead going through all this...crazyness! I'm sorry," I say turning my back towards him.

"Ally, I'll be safe, I will as long as I'm with you," he says.

I turn around and we are face to face. I want to kiss him but that would be nonsense right now. I close my eyes for a while and then open them again. I sit down on the couch and then a few seconds later Austin sits next to me. "Austin, I wish all of this would've never happened," I say. "About us being married, it just...ruined our lives. Your on a messed up show, and I'm...caught inbetween," I add.

"Ally, if that never happened...I would be with some other girl like ,Kira," he says.

I look over to him, my eyes are watery and I half smile and half frown. Then I shake my head, "Austin, you should get going now," I manage to say through a choked throat.

"I'll go, if you want me to," he says.

"Go! Please, I don't want you here, I hate you! I don't like you anymore! That was like two and half years ago, Austin!" I turn around and yell at him.

I don't bother to turn around and watch him leave the room and go outside. But when I hear the turn on the doorhandle, tears start spilling out of my eyes and I turn around to see the door closing and then a _click. _No more Austin, no more anything. I guess thats it. Its Elliot... I drop my bags and then cover my eyes with my hands.  
After five minutes I look over to couch and see something. One of those fancy necklaces. I Pick it up and then I notice its a locket, I open it and then it has a engravement in there.  
_I loved you, even when we were apart.  
Love,  
Austin._

Was this for me? If I would've said yes, would he have given this to me? Of course I would've said yes, but...I wanted him safe. Safe from me. I clip it arpund my neck and then I can smell the light scent of Austin's collogane of the chain. Was he wearig this? A light giggle slips from my mouth and I wipe my eyes dry again and then laugh a little. If only he knew how I actually felt...

Austin's P.O.V.

I go back to the hotel and then I stomp into my room. I find the remaining girls, four left...Jacinda, Emma, Rachel, and Anna. I frown and then smile a little.

"Go thing, Austie! Are legs are better from our...bungee jumping date," Emma says flipping her hair.

"So, I think we'er all set to go, lets get going back to L.A." Rachel says smiling.

I nod my head and then they all leave my room. I sit down on the bed after they leave and then look around the room. Haven't unpacked at all. I shove my hands in my coat pocket. Something was missing. The locket. I look everywhere. In my pants pockets in my coat pockets and on my neck. No where! Could she have found it? I shrug, its not like it matters to her anymore, for all I know she could've burned it by now!  
All I can think about right now is...Ally. If only she knew what I really felt about her and not that I still like her now. But that I've liked her forever...

Ally's P.O.V.

I begin to sing, sing what my heart feels likes and wants, but will never happen until I'm with Austin...

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Near...  
Far...  
Wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more...  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near...  
Far...  
Wherever you are  
I believe that  
The heart does go on  
Once more...  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here  
There's nothing I fear  
And I know that  
My heart will go on  
We'll stay  
Forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  


* * *

I begin to cry again, maybe its Austin I want and Elliot that should be my best friend. I hear a click of the front door open.

"Ally?" a fimilar voice says. Elliot...

**I hope this is a longer one? Please tell me if it was long enough or not, if not I'll make a longer one next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I would'nt have been able to do this without you guys ad your positive feedback!  
~Rebekathemagicalpotatoe :)**


	12. BFOA

**I think I'm goig to be doing Austin's P.O.V. for a while, I'm so stumped on what to do with Ally...So enjoy Austin's P.O.V.**

Austin's P.O.V.

I get on the airplane that takes the remaing girls on The Bachelor and I. I really should be thinking about who I should decide to marry? Emma is nice...but snoby. Rachel is just to...boring. Anna is okay, I guess. I but I really like Jacinda. She forgave me after that. Mishap about me saying that I loved Ally. Then she told me that happened to her when her boyfriend was going to propose to her and then she said. I love you Dylan when his name was Brad. They never did get married.  
So, I guess it'll be Jacinda. I smile a little. I'm so over Ally, finally that I know that she doesn't like me in that way. I also know what two girls will be going home tonight, Rachel and Anna. Jacinda comes over by me and then sits next to me.

"Hey, Austin," she says casually as if we have been friends for a while.

"Hey J," I say. I call her J for short.

"Have you decided yet, I mean I don't want to know but...have you?" she asked then giggled.

"I think I just might have," I wink at her.

She blushes and then turns to the old lady next to her. She smiles a little and then hands the lady her pillow she brought. "Here you go, I think you need it more than I do," she whispers handing the lady her pillow. The lady smiles at her and then reclines into her chair. I smile a little and then think of Ally. Only Ally would've done that to someone, so nice and generous...No! I can't think about Ally, its over between us, she even said so herself!

Ally's P.O.V.

I head over to the restruant that was in town, where I was suppose to meet Austin a week ago, but bumped into him at the house. It kills me to go over there, but I'm meeting Elliot. Maybe...I shouldn't be with either of them, maybe its fate telling me that this is wrong and that I'm suppose to be with someone else? I shake my head to get rid of the thought and then I sit down and wait for Elliot to arrive.  
I put my hand in my pocket and then I feel something, a piece of paper. I take it out and then I read it:

_Austin's #, 480-893-2234._

I smile a tad and then frown. "I hate Austin," I say slumping into my seat. After five minutes Elliot arrives and then sits down on the opposite side of me and then smiles.

"Sorry I'm late, my brother called me from the army out in Afghanistan," he says shrugging.

I nod my head, I really just want to be alone, maybe, I should've have ever agreed to come with him, should have made an excuse or something? But I can't back out now, since he's here.

"Whats wrong?" he asks.

I turn to him with a blank expression, "Nothing, Elliot." I say meaner than I expected. I turn away to the window and then frown. I see kids laughing, dogs being walked. Couples laughing and then drinking coffee together on the benches by the barber shop. I sigh.

"Ally, I know you want to be with Austin more than me," he says grabbing my hand gently.

I turn to him and then frown. I can't lose him, I want to be his friend again, not...not his romance interest! But, once we, us, have gone out and or kiss, there is no turning back. At all. Its either be with him or never see him again. I can't lie to him. My throat begins to seal up and then I manage to say.

"I want to be your best friend again," I say and then my eyes being to become blurry.

"Thats what I would like too...I think it would be a tad bit awkard if we were...something," he agrees and then hugs me tightly. Suddenly a rush of relief courses through me and then I smile. Everything will be normal again...except, no more Austin. No, I have to find Austin!

Austin's P.O.V.

It begins to darken here in California, everything is still bright in the city, with people buzzing in the streets down below and some fangirls that have watched my recent showings screaming. I LOVE YOU AUSTIN MOON. I smile a bit and then turn around, I open the doors from the balcony I was just on and stumble back into my hotel room.  
Is this seriously what it has came to? Me being wanted by girls and trying to live with a future wife, I'm forced to marry? Well, I actually don't have to. Once I saw this guy and said no to the both of the girls and then wanted the first one he said no to. I laugh at the thought of a guy cryig and then remember the first day I came here. I frown again.  
I put my hand in my pocket and feel something crinkled in it. A paper, from a long time ago, two years at the maxium. I unravel it, its a song, I begin to sing it.

_Well, we go back so far,_ _swingin in your back yard,_ _all the things that we used to do_ _We were cool back in high school_ _ooh I really liked you,_ _must have been your attitude._

_That's why you keep on runnin_ _in and out of my mind._ _As the years they'll roll by,_ _Baby, now I know why_ _I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_ _love it when you hold me,_ _never find a love like this._ _Let me hear you say,_ _now I'll never be lonely,_ _look at what you've shown me,_ _never find a love like this_

_Well this life tried to keep us apart_ _you keep callin me back to your heart._ _Let me hear you say,_ _I'm so glad you found me,_ _wrap you all around me,_ _never find a love like this._

_All the guys tried to take me,_ _you're the one who saved me,_ _I feel like I owe you my life._ _And as strange as it may seem,_ _I'll go if you take me_ _I'm willing to sacrifice._

_That's why you keep on runnin_ _in and out of my mind._ _As the years, they'll roll by,_ _it's not hard to know why_ _I keep comin back to you._

_You're the only one that knows me,_ _love it when you hold me,_ _never find a love like this._ _Let me hear you say,_ _now I'll never be lonely,_ _look at what you've shown me,_ _never find a love like this._

_Cause this life tried to keep us apart,_ _you keep calling me back to your heart._ _Let me hear you say,_ _I'm so glad you found me,_ _wrap you all around me,_ _never find a love like this._

_May never find a love, love, love a love like this,_ _that still make me think about my middle school kiss._ _I sit here in this chair and I wish_ _for you not to leave me now._ _My friends they always told me_ _not to make you my wifey,_ _man they was putting you down._ _And now they see we rollin,_ _me and you, we strollin,_ _they don't wanna come around._

_Let me hear you say,_ _you're the only one that knows me,_ _love it when you hold me,_ _never find a love like this._ _Let me hear you say,_ _now I'll never be lonely,_ _look at what you've shown me,_ _never find a love like this._

_When this life tries to keep us apart,_ _you keep callin me back to your heart._ _Let me hear you say,_ _I'm so glad you found me,_ _wrap you all around me,_ _never find a love like this,_

_Oh... Never find a love like this..._ _When this life tried to keep us apart,_ _you keep callin me back to your heart,_ _Let me hear you say,_ _Oh... Never find a love like this._ _Oh... Never find a love like this._

I remember this, mine and Ally's first song we made when we were...married. I crinkle it back up and then fling it across the room. Wow, it just happens to fly out the door and then out over the balcony. I run out and thinking I can catch it, its to late, its gone, it floats down to the ground and then all of a sudden a girl picks it up, opens it and then sings it to herself.

"Girls! Girls! Austin Moon made me this song! I LOVE YOU TOO AUSTIN MOON!" she yells.

Anger pours through me and then I through my fist againist the railing. That was our song, not...not that girls song. I want to yell 'YOU PHYSCO, LEAVE ME ALONE, THAT WAS FOR MY EX-WIFE!' but that would just give me a bad rep. I sigh, and then go inside. Just then I hear a silent knock coming from the door. I walk over to the door and then open it.

"Oh, um, hi...Hope," I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hi, Austie-Poo!" she says.

"Didn't you get kicked off on the first episode?" I ask nervously trying not to sound rude.

She nods her head. She carries a platter of pancakes behind her. "I brought these for you, honnie," she says dropping them on the table. I sit down along with her and she takes some as do I. "I looked up on the rules that...you can, um, add people, that were dropped out in the beginning. If you can add me, I'll bake you pancakes every. Single. Day," she says smiling.

She is wearing nicer closes than before and actually looks...attractive, but not to much I suppose. I don't if it was the pancakes talking or what. But I nod my head and then she hugs me. She thanks me and then I sign papers and then she leaves laughing and yelling 'I WON'T LET YOU DOWN AUSTIE-PIE!'  
First it went from Austie-Poo, to Austie-Pie. I shrug and continue to eat the pancakes. Yummy!

* * *

**Guys, I know I'm not updating very much now, but I just moved into my family's new house, but. BUT! We are getting internet at our house on Monday, which is tomorrow. I love you all soo much, thanks for the support on the story chapter. Stay cool, potatoeish, and peaceful! I promise if this wasn't long enough, I'll make it longer in the next one, I'm currently in my dad's truck at the library, in the parking lot, typing this with my sister in the front seat and me in the back. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Rebekathemagicalpotatoe!**


	13. Authors Note

**I've decided to not go soooo fast with making everything and I'm going to try and restart from last point! I want to thank you all soo much! I will probably make 5 more chapters! I promise I won't let you down! Forgive me!**


End file.
